Itransfer to PCA A SEDDIE STORY
by stucklikeglue-360
Summary: Zoey 101/Icarly- Collide. Seddie, don't like, don't read/


**~Itransfer to PCA~**

**Summary: When Spencer gets an art deal, he feels as if he has no choice but to take it. Him and Carly are moving to California. But where does that leave Sam and Freddie? What about ICarly? You don't have to worry about that though, because Sam and Freddie join Carly and Spence on their adventure to California. Even Gibby comes. What will become of this adventure? Everyone has been neglecting Lola and Micheal. Chase and Zoey are always ditching them to be together, Quinn and Logan seem to be disapearing more frequently and they begin to feel suspisious and hurt. Can they express their feelings and figure out why Logan and Quinn have been disapearing? Love is hard, especially for the Icarly crew and the kids at PCA. **

**Author's Note: **

** First off, I know that you probably don't read these but I LOOOOVE making them. Second, the charactors maybe a bit OOC because I haven't watched either show in a while. Third, If you have any thing to critizize then you might as well spit it our, or write it out, in this case. I don't bite virtually...much. XD Also, just so you know LESS THAN 3 means love, or in some cases HEART. If you have read my Degrassi and glee stories than you know this is the first time I have written so organized. I am terribly sorry if in later chapter's I get sloppy. This is my first ICarly and my first Zoey101 fanfics and my very first cross over so I am sorry if I don't do well. Last thing I need to say it may take me a while to update, I am sorry. I am very busy but I love to write. Sorry for such a long author's not if you are still reading this.**

**Pairings: **

**Sam/Freddie, Chase/Zoey, Micheal/Lola, Quinn/Logan, Gibby/Carly, Dustin/Constance(OC), **

**Spencer/Charlie(OC) T-Bo/ Cindy (OC) Ms. Benson/ Lewbert, and Cocoa/ Socko -may have other pairings eventually-**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ICarly or Zoey 101. **

Chapter 1~ The Beginning!

**Place: Groovy Smoothy ~ICarly~**

_Carly's POV_

I poke at my smoothy with my straw, waiting for Freddie to come to Groovy Smoothy with Gibby, so I can tell Sam and the boys the amazingly horrible news. We waited for a few mor moments until I heard a bell chime. I look up and there they are.

"Hey Gibbah, Freddifer." Sam called out. I greet them politely, before figiting with my straw and looking at my lap.

"Hey Carls, Demon." Sam shrugs at his insult and continues to drink her smoothy that she put on Freddie's tab. "So, what did you need to talk to us about, Carly?" I stop figiting with my straw and look up to see everyone giving me expectent looks.

"Spencer got an art deal." I start off. "In California..." I look at everyone's faces as their smiles start to fade, well Freddie's and Sam's do, Gibby just looks really confused. I wait patiently for one of them to say something. Suprisingly, it's Freddie who gathers his thoughts first. "So does this mean your moving?" He asks.

I nod. "Permanently?" I nod once again. "What will happen to ICarly?" Sam says finally deciding to speak up.

"I guess, you'll just have to do it...yourselves." I hear myself say.

Freddie says: "It's not ICarly without Carly being in the show."

I then say the words I was dreading this whole time. "We'll just cancel the show."

"Wait, I'm confused." Oh Gibby... "If your moving, why doesn't Sam and Freddie come with?"

"Come with?" Gibby nods. "To California?" I hear a yep and then I shreik. "GIBBY! YOUR A GENIOUS!" And that's why we are currently begging Ms. Benson to let Freddie move to California with Spencer, Sam, Gibby and I.

"No, absolutly not." She says for the umpteenth time.

"Mom," Freddie sighed. "Give me one good reason why I can't move to California with them."

stutters. "Well, uh, uhm...Y-y-you wouldn't have anyone to protect you." She says weakly.

Sam argued. "He'll have Spencer and me. Crazy, How much more protection could he need?" I knew she was only arguing to get the meat I promised her, but, the sound in her voice made it seem like she actually liked Freddie and wanted him to come.

"I will not be spoken to in that manor Samantha!" Ms. Benson bravely stated before Freddie and I held Sam back, fearing for Ms. Benson's life.

"Mom, let me go to California. I'll call you once a week, and I'll keep my grades up." Freddie persuaded while holding Sam back until his mother was out of sight.

We waited in anticipation as Ms. Benson chewed on her bottom lip, clearly thinking about reasons why he couldn't go. "He can go, as long as he keeps up his end of the deal." I hear Gibby let out a squeel of success as Ms. Benson walks inside of her apartment.

** Place: Cafateria ~Zoey 101~**

_ Lola's POV_

"Hey, Lola! I can't make it to lunch today. Sorry." I heard Zoey say as she walked past me in the cafeteria line.

"Wait- Zoey! Why?" She doesn't answer. She just keeps on walking until she reaches...Chase. Oh man! She ditching me for him again!

I hear a person come up from behind me, but I'm too depressed to look. "Hey Lola!" Micheal... "You like my new clackers? They're trippen!"

"Uhm, yeah. Micheal, by any chance, do you know where Quinn is?" I ask, his answer: "No, have you seen Logan?" My response: "Not since he walked into a supply closet right after the lunch bell rang."

"Do you think there is something going on with them?" Micheal questions. "They always disapear at the same time and reapear within minutes of eachother."

"Logan and Quinn?" He confirms. I laugh. "Yeah right! Why would Quinn date Logan? Besides, they always get into fights and say they hate eachother."

"I guess your right." Micheal mumbles. "Where are Chase and Zoey?"

I scowl. "They ditched us...again."

"That is not Trippen!" He replies. I chuckle.

** Place: Seattle Airport/Plane/PCA ~ICarly~**

_Carly's POV (don't worry, It's not going to be her's all the time.)_

I look around at everybody around me, there are plenty buisness men and women, lot's of families and some people all on their own. Then I look at who I am with, Spencer and Gibby are talking loudly about liquid soap, while Sam and Freddie are whispering harshly to one another. They have been doing that a lot lately, talking to each other without me involved. I'm starting to think that something is up. Sam is being nicer towards him, she hasn't stopped being mean of course, but it seems like all her fights with Freddie are more playful than anything.

"Hey Spence," I say, interupting his conversation with Gibby. "Where are we sitting?"

He takes the tickets out of his pants pocket. "We have tickets for seats: 1A, 1B, 1C and 2B, 2C."

"I want to sit with you...and Gibby." I tell him. He nods. "So I guess Sam and Freddie have to sit together." We both look up at them to see that they are still whispering to each other. I wonder what they're saying...

"They won't mind." A girl beside us said. Spencer and I tear our gazes away from Freddie and Sam to see a petite blond girl with emerald green eyes looking up at us.

"Who are you?" Spencer asks the strange girl, who listens to other peoples conversations. She smirked. "Charlie." She held out her hand.

"My name's Carly, this is Spencer, the guy with out a shirt is Gibby, the two whispering to one another about, only god knows what, are named Sam and Freddie." I tell her. She smiles and appologises for being so rude and overhearing our conversation. I smile and accept the appology and she explains.

"My career is to analyze human interactions. I can look at a scene in a photgraph or watch people, like Seddie and Fram." I correct her, she nods and continues to explain. "Freddie and Sam, and have an hypothesis on what they think of each other based on their body language, facial expressions and action. For example, your friends may look like they are just whispering to each other, but they are doing so much more. So people come to me to figure out how their partner, friend or aquantence feels about them."

"Like what?" I ask cautiously. She sighs and tells me that she's afraid she has said too much. Spencer and I stare at her in a confused state. Gibby just comments on how her job is cool. We all started talking, and I mean all of us. Sam and Freddie eventually stopped excluding us from their conversation. It turns out, that they were fighting about the random debate segmant we had three weeks ago. Since I told them to shut up about it, or they weren't going to California, they whispered about it, instead of full out yelling. Anyways, we got to know Charlie. She is really nice, funny too. And she lives in L.A. which is where Spencer is going to live. Sam, Freddie, Gibby and I are all going to Pacific Coast Academy. Which is a boarding school.

_Sam's POV_

"Sam, your sitting with Freddie, in the seat 2C. Freddie, your in 2B." Carly tells me and Fredilina. Wait- What? There's no way I'm sitting with that Nub! I don't want to have dork germs on me!

"No way I am sitting with Freddoof!" I yell. He yells too. "I am not sitting with Seattle's version of Satan!"

"Frednessa!"

"Demonio!"

"Nub!"

"Selfish!"

"Shut up!" Carly said. "You are sitting beside each other, whether you like it or not."

Me and and the doof groan but nod. Once we all get seated on the plane, I took out my Pear Pod and try to listen to some tunes, but I couldn't with that nerd staring at me.

"Do you need anything?" I ask harshly.

"N-no." He stutters.

"Good! Now pass me a Fatcake. Momma's hungry." I state.

He looks at me defiantly. "No." He bravely said to my demand.

"What?" I glare at him, he shudders, but other than that he stays the way he was before. "Do you want me to starve?" I ask, fake whimpering slightly.

He rolls his eyes, and ignors me. "Frednub! Give me a fatcake!" I whine. Doesn't work. "Fredward! NOW!" I bark. Doesn't work. "Fredlumps! If you don't give me that fatcake. I will do a double fist dance all over your face!" He gives in. I get my fatcake. Yum!

"How long have you two been a couple?" The girl sitting beside us asks.

"Uhhh...we're..no..." Fredweirdo stammers out.

"Like I'd ever..." I drift off. Would I ever date Freddly? I mean once you get passed all those nub qualities, he's fun to be around. Sorta.

"Them a couple? Never!" I hear Gibby say from the seat in front of us.

"Oh, sorry." The girl says again. "It's just, my two best friends act the same way. They argue, and tease each other like it will save their life but all in all, they love one another."

Fredwad and share an awkward look. The girl turns away.

"Let's...uhm.." Frednerd started to say.

"Yeaaaah, uhm..." I began to awkwarly state.

"Forget it." We say together. He chuckles nervously. "Nub." I add with a smile. It's decided, I could totally like Fredwuss.

He takes out his tech-talk magazine. Momma tries to sleep.

"Wake up!" I hear Carly say after a few hours of sleep. If I ignor her, she might leave me alone. "Get up!" She is really persistant, but I keep my eyes closed.

"Hey Carly," I hear Freddifer say.

"Hey? Hey?" Carly whispers viciously. "That's all you have to say? You two are cuddling in your sleep." She can't be talking about me and Fredlumps, can she?

"What are you..." Fredwimp drifts off.

"Yeah, anything you have to say for yourself?" Carly asks.

"..."

I think I should ' Wake up' now. So I yawn and mutter about what a good sleep I got while Carly and Fredlina gape at me.

_Carly's POV_

I think there is something going on between Sam and Freddie, on the plane...I'm being paranoid. Anyways, Spencer has just dropped us off at PCA. Our tour guide is some girl named, Stacy Dillson. I hope she's not a weirdo.

**A/N: Sorry, their charactors are OOC and the ending is rushed. Plus, I think I over did Sam's character a bit. :'( R&R Pwease! **

**This chapter was dedicated to: **

** All Seddie and Cibby fans! :):)**

**So the next chapter will include, the tour, the rooms, more Seddie awesomeness and the Icarly crew/ PCA students meeting and meshing. plus Spencer has coffee with Charlie,**

**If you want me to continue, please R&R. I need to know what you thought of it, and what I should change for future purposes.**

**xXxStucklikeglue-360xXx **


End file.
